Being human
by imaginefiction
Summary: Finn is wandering around Ooo looking for adventure. He may find something else but could it be what he was looking for all along. (Disclaimer- I do not own any part of adventure time or it's characters... Please don't sue me!)


**Hello, this is my first story so I should warn you I have no clue what I'm doing! Here goes, this is a love story set in Ooo in Adventure Time. Oh and I would appreciate it if you left a review to tell me how I did. Thank you. :)**

**Finn **

"Hey Bemo where are you? Beeemo. Bemo" I finally found the little guy in a corner charging. I had been playing video games for a while before so he must have ran out of battery. But I was really bored. SOoo bored.

"Bemo you done charging now?" I waited for a second but he didn't answer. I poked him a couple of times with my foot but he only toppled over on his side.

"Man that's bunk." I decided to go out adventuring on my own today. Jake was out with his kids for some "family time" they were all going fishing with lady Rainacorn. Something about not wanting to miss out on their childhood. Even though they were all pretty much older than him.

I wandered around Ooo for a while not really going anywhere. I slipped and landed on a pile of snow. I looked down and saw that it was kind of shaped like a heart. That sort of made me think of love. I hadn't really had a girlfriend since Flame Princess and there really wasn't another princess around. I mean there was PB but she was all set on being a leader and science and stuff. I sighed. She always used to point out how she was older than me. I mean I was getting older too but I don't think I was doing a good job of catching up. I was 15 now.

I decided to stop thinking of all that and concentrate on adventure.

"Anyone in trouble here?" I asked the snow white landscape.

"Someone need a hero? Ice King you capturing any princess today?" I asked again. But I soon realized I didn't see Ice Kings castle.

"Heloo" I yelled out. My voice echoed out and the snow said "hello" back to me. I didn't really recognize anything I saw. Everything in the ice kingdom looked almost the same anyway but this was different. Soon I saw a bunch of ice boxes in the distance. They were shaped sorta funny. I decided this needed to be explored so I ran toward them

Up close I saw they were much bigger than I expected. They were buildings I think, except they were all frozen and junk. Maybe though some ice golems lived inside. They were probably really poo brain snow golems since the buildings were all destroyed. I wonder if they had any pears? I was getting kinda hungry. I should have some food in my back pack though I think Jake packed me some emergency food or maybe I had some leftover apple pie from the last time I visited Tree Trunks.

I stuck my hand in and riffled through it.

"Apple pie?" I asked. I stuck my hand in again and pulled out something that was definitely not apple pie.

"FLAmbo!? You... you ate my apple pie?" I asked heartbroken. I dropped him on the floor and nursed my hand that had gotten burned by holding up my pesky friend.

"I'm sorry sorry I thought it was coal! But youse don't need to worry about that! Youse can get some more food see, over there I see a soupery" He said. I turned to where he was pointing to a sign that said soupery further into the frozen town.

The door was stuck but one of the windows was broken. There were a bunch of frozen shelves inside but no soup.

"Man there's no soup in here" I said. My stomach made a grumbling noise then.

"And my stomach is sad! You hear it Flambo? DO YOU HEAR MY SAD STOMACH?" I said leaning down to yell at him in the face. A couple of drops of my spit landed on him sizing.

"Ouch youse spat on me! That hurt!" Flambo exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." I said sighing.

"I'm just hungry. C'mon let's get out of here this place is plops." I said carefully going over the shards of broken glass and snow and outside the sham of a soupery. Flambo just burned a hole in the wall to get out.

"Hey Flambo isn't it dangerous to set things on fire here I mean everything _is_ made out of ice." I said.

"No no no, the stuff here isn't made out of ice it's made out of stuff it just has ice all up in it." he said. To prove his point he touched the wall to melt the ice away and revealed a bunch of rock under it. The ice turned into water and trailed down to the floor.

"Oh I see," I stepped forward to touch the wall.

"That's really maaAAAAAAHHHH" I slipped on the melted water and found myself gliding across the newly formed sheet of ice that had formed from the melted water on the ground. I groaned as I crashed into a piece of ice. I opened my eyes to see Flambo upside down looking at me.

"This Ice ain't normal, it ain't melting normally youse see." he pointed to the ice around me.

"What do you mean it melted when you were touching it," I said.

"But it ain't snowin and this isn't part of the ice kingdom it's just frozen patch of ice here in the middle of no where. I swears it this place ain't normal. Eyes is gettin out of here."

"But waaait Flambo you-" I stopped talking. I looked up at what I had crashed into. It wasn't a weird building,it was a chunk of ice sticking up from the floor. It almost looked like a person. I couldn't really tell though cuz it was frozen.

"Hey Flambo do you think you could melt this ice here. It looks like someone is stuck here." I said staring at the figure.

"I told youse I is getting out of here!" he said.

"You still owe me for the apple pie." I said staring at his back. He came back then and inspected the piece of ice.

"I'm gonna need some extra fuel or I can't melt it all at once and that might cause some problems," he said looking at me expectantly. I emptied out the remains of my pack back and pulled out a book I borrowed from the library. Turtle Princes probably wouldn't mind right? He swallowed the book whole then did some weird flame magic and suddenly the whole thing was on fire. Then as suddenly as it had started it stopped. The figure in the ice fell into my arms shaking and shivering. He was alive.


End file.
